After the Moonless Sky
by Miss.Dizzy.Lizzy
Summary: What if he never left her the night she went to him? Phanfic. ERIKSTINE!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Long time no see! So, my latest obsession is "Love Never Dies" and this is my Phonic about it... So... yeah. :)

* * *

I instructed the driver to go to where I was sure He would be. I told him to avoid busy streets. If people saw me, they would question why I was out unaccompanied the day before my wedding. Looking out the window, I saw small shops and houses. People walking about. Some seeming like they had places to be, others out on a stroll

"Miss?" my head turned toward the driver, "We're here."

I nodded, "Of course." I handed him the money owed to him, "Thank you." I stepped out of the carriage.

"Do you need me to wait Miss?" he asked. He had a kind face. Expressionless. But calm and kind.

"No, thank you, there's no need." I assured him. With a nod he gave the horse the que to go. And they were gone.

I took a deep breath. Was I really about to add salt to this wound? Is this really what I want to do? Yes. I need closure. To be able to move on with my life and ay last feel as though I'm not chained to something.

I turned around after what felt like hours, but was, in fact, maybe five minutes. I walked up to the gate. It wasn't locked, why would it be? The Opera Populaire caught fire two years ago. No one bothered re-building. But I knew He'd still be there. He couldn't go anywhere else. The cellars went unharmed.

I made my way through the front door. What was inside was very unsettling. I had so many memories here. The once beautifully painted ceiling was charred and mostly not there. The banisters and stairs could have hardly been safe to step on. Looking away to avoid the tears that were sure to begin flowing, I headed to the entrance of the cellars.

The door to the cellars was the same as everything else, black with soot and covered with burn marks. I reached for the once brass knob, now green with age. It clicked as I turned it, opening with ease, the door didn't make a was though, a steady echo as I stepped into the long hallway. I shut the door behind me carefully, so that it didn't click shut too loudly.

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1

I've been working on it at school. I'll try to have chapter two up tomorrow. :)

* * *

All there was for light were the burning embers in the few torches lining the hall. Still unknowing what was to happen I walked on. My footsteps and the sound of my breathing. It was daunting.

"Who's there?" I trembled. The last time I heard his voice is when he told me he loved me. "I said, who's there!?" From the anger in his voice, I knew he was distraught. I could see his figure in the dim light, but failed to see his face.

"It's me." I said. My voice was so shaky, I didn't sound like myself. There was a long pause of silence. The sound of footsteps began. I still couldn't see his face as he came closer. Closer. Closer. Soon, he was no more than three feet away from me.

"Who?" confusion, hurt, hope, all were apparent in his question.

"Erik." his name felt so foreign, yet so normal on my lips.

"Christine."

"Erik I-" before I could say anything else, his lips touched mine. They didn't match perfectly, but who could blame him in this light?

His left hand on the back of my head, his right hand in the small of my back. I had both of my arms wrapped around him. To my surprise, he pulled away.

"You're getting married tomorrow." he said, sorrow in his voice.

"Yes." I said, remembering why I came here in the first place.

"I read it in the paper." He looked away, "Why? Why are you here? To torment me? To rub in my face I will never have you to call mine? To show me how much you love him? Tell me Christine! Answer me and tell me how you will never love a monster such as I!"

I don't know what came over me. I suddenly had no words. What I did have were tears running down my face. I hung my head down. Covered my face with my hands. Sobs I couldn't control. The ground came up quick as I fell to my knees. Erik's concerned hand rested on my back.

"I never meant to cause you any pain. I didn't want to. Erik, I thought I loved him, and I do. But if he was meant to be my true love, I wouldn't have fallen for you." He sat beside me. I waited to hear what he had to say. Suddenly I was embraced by him. I stiffened not expecting this.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. The light was dim, but nonetheless his eyes shone like diamonds. I leaned forward and met his lips with mine. My heart beat against my ribcage. My hands shook, adrenaline running through my body.

Not moving away at any moment we stood up, still locked into each other. My arms around his neck, his hands on my waist. Our lips parted, "Do you love me?" Erik asked catching his breath.

"Yes." I answered with no hesitation.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

Without warning he picked me up and my arms remained around his neck. We kissed and kept kissing as we moved farther down the hallway. We entered into what I'd assume was his room. I knew what was coming and I was ready for it. I had imagined I'd be scared an unsure. But I was far from it.

He sat me on the bed, "Do you trust me?" he asked again. I looked into his eyes. I could only see the beauty underneath.

"Yes."

I know he loves me. And only me.

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter has been done for days, I just had to transfer it to my laptop. And I just finished doing that so here you go. Sorry, its kinda mushy gushy. But eh, c'est la vie.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I sat up confused for a moment where I was. Remembering I smiled and pulled the covers close to my body.

"Good morning." His voice, so soft and gentle. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He was only wearing his pants. A very muscular man, you can never truly tell under the full suit he always wears.

"Good morning." I said back, "What are you doing up already?"

He chuckled, "It's almost ten o'clock. You slept practically all morning." I smiled, but it was gone just a quickly as it came.

Ten o'clock? The wedding is at one o'clock! I had forgot all about it, I'd never dream of going through with it now.

"Darling, whats wrong?" He was concerned.

I didn't think before I spoke, "The… The wedding. I have to… I-" I stuttered.

"You're still going to go to him?" He was hurt, I could hear it. How it broke my heart that he even thought that for a second.

"No! No. I… I have to let them know. I have to call it off." The relief in his eyes was eminent. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me, I put my hand on his leg. "I couldn't ever go through with it. Especially not after last night. I love you, Erik. I want to be with you. Yesterday I came here to get closure and got more than that. I was shown the light. I feel horrible for doing this to him, but Raoul isn't the man I love." Erik looked at me.

"I love you too." He took my hand in his and kissed it very formally. "I have a pen and paper if you want to write to someone. I have pigeons too. I know its strange but they became my only companions." I laughed.

"Thats fine. It's perfect." I looked at the left half of his face. The half not covered by his mask. I would take time to get him to be comfortable with willingly taking it off around me. The only times I've seen him without it is when I was foolish and just take it off of his face.

"Paper is on the desk. The pen and ink are in the drawer." he stood up, and I followed.

I wrapped the sheet around me as I stood and walked over to the desk and sat in the wooden chair. I opened the drawer and picked up the pen and ink.

"I'm going to go work." Erik stood behind the chair and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and he left the room.

I looked down at the desk. I knew who I had to write to, and what I had to say.

 _Dearest Raoul,_

 _I want to begin by apologizing for this being so late. But, I can not do this._

 _I have to_

I crumpled up the paper. No. The beginning was good, but I can't put it that way. I started again.

 _Dearest Raoul,_

 _I want to begin by apologizing for this being so late. I only hope that you_

 _can someday find in your heart that you can forgive me. I'm calling off the wedding._

 _We grew up together and I love you as a brother. We were never meant to be lovers._

 _I hope you understand in time._

 _With deep regret,_

 _Christine Daaé_

I couldn't help the tear that fell. I can't imagine how it must feel to receive a letter like this one. But he has to know. I think if I had a son and this happened to him, I'd want to rip the girl limb from limb. I folded the paper, the note was short and to the point. I found ribbon in the drawer and tied the paper with it.

Now that, that was done, I looked around. My dress, cloak, and shoes in a messy pile on the floor. I stood up from the desk and and picked up the dress. It was my favorite one. All blue with small black accents all over it. I dropped the sheets I was wrapped in and put the dress on. I reached down and picked up my cloak and shoes. I walked over to the bed and put down my cloak. I sat down and put on my right shoe lacing it up so that the extra lace could be tucked into the top of the shoe. When I went to put on the left shoe, there was something in it. I picked it up praying to God it wasn't a mouse. Thankfully it wasn't, it was a paper wrapped around something.

I opened it up to find Erik's ring. The one he once forced onto my finger. There was writing on the paper.

 _Promise me you'll keep it this time._

I smiled looking at it. Oh, I certainly would. I slipped it onto my left ring finger. It was such a beautiful ring. A shiny sapphire sat in the middle surrounded by small black diamonds.

I put on my shoe and grabbed the letter from the desk. I followed the sound of the organ, I hadn't really noticed it until now. Erik had his own style, all composers do. But his music took my breath away like no other.

He was sitting there playing the keys, he could have done it with his eyes closed. His back was to me so he probably didn't know I was there.

I slowly waked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him crossing them across his chest. I kissed him on the cheek and he relaxed. I let go and sat on the bench next to him, "It sounds beautiful." I said looking at his hands on the piano.

"Just like the woman I'm writing it for." I looked up at him and he was already looking at me. I could feel my cheeks growing red. He looked down at my hand, "I see you found it."

I looked down at my hand too, smiling again, "Yes, I never really looked at it before. Its so stunning."

"I had it specially made. I knew blue was your favorite color so sapphire and the black accents it better than the white." The amount of thought he put into it was amazing. "You finished your letter I presume?" he asked.

"I did. Now where is this pigeon you've told me about?" I grinned as I asked and he returned it. He gave a long, low whistle and a bird came flying in, landing on the music stand on the piano.

"This one is my favorite." Erik gestured for me to hand him the letter, and I obliged.

"What's his name?" I asked looking at the bird's various shades of gray.

Attaching the letter to the bird, Erik shrugged, "He doesn't have one."

"How can you have a pet and not give him a name?"

"He's not really a pet."

"Darling, he comes when you call and he's a homing pigeon. He considers this here, with you, home. He is a pet."  
He shrugged again, "I don't know, I never really thought about it that way."

"Well, I think he needs a name." I said crossing my arms.

Rolling his eyes, Erik said, "Okay, little Miss 'he's a pet' give him a name."

I sat up straight and uncrossed my arms, placing my fists on my hips, "I will." I thought for a moment. "Gordon."

He chortled, "Gordon?"

"Well, its a better name than what you thought of." I was offended.

"But I didn't think of any names."  
"Exactly." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Touché my dear. Okay… Gordon." He looked at me when he said it. I scrunched my nose at him causing him to shake his head and laugh. "Take this to the Vicomte de Changy." with a nod from Erik, the newly named Gordon left."

"Will it get to him?" I asked. Raoul needed to get that letter before one o'clock.

"He may have a bird brain but he's really smart." He looked at me. I looked down at the keys on the piano and hit the lowest C. He turned my head up to look at him, "You're something else, you know that?"

I smiled and he tilted my head up and kissed me for the, God knows what time time in the past 24 hours. I was truly happy.

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 3

Finally had the chance to put this into my computer! Hope you like it! Exciting things are to come! And to the person who left a review, I also have a Wattpad, this story is also on there too. XD I barely use it though. I know how this works so I use it. Haha. Thanks for the review by the way!

* * *

"So, we need to pack your things." he said sitting down at the piano again.

"Where will my things go?"

"Wherever our new house is." he said casually flipping through his sheet music.

I stumbled my over my words, "New… new house? What do you mean?"

He looked at me and took my hand, "Well, one" he kissed my hand, "anything for my bride. And two" he kissed my hand again, "We're moving to America." he looked straight into my eyes.

I pulled my hand away more stunned than before when he mentioned a new house, never mind a whole new country. "America?"

"Yes. Its been arranged for a while now. Well, now you're added to the plan."

"What plan?" I felt… I didn't know what I felt. I think it was anger, or confusion, or even excitement. Maybe it was all of them.

"Madame Giry, and Meg have found a freighter out of France. We are all going to Coney Island I believe. Now, of course, you're coming." he seemed so calm.

Meg? Meg. I haven't seen her in two years, since we were both in "Don Juan Triumphant". Same with Madame Giry. But Meg was… is, my best friend. I miss her. "But… why?" I was asking question after question, but I felt like I wasn't getting any answers.

"There's nothing for any of us here. Madame Giry lost her job when the opera house burnt down. Meg can hardly make a name for herself here. And me? Well, the world thinks I'm dead."

It made sense. But why America? Why not England or Spain? America is so far from here. So far from home.

"Darling." I hadn't realized I'd been looking off into space. He caught my attention, "I know it is all of a sudden, but its a fresh start for us all."

I nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!? Isn't there another time that we can leave? Its so close."

"I know, but tomorrow is the only chance we have."

I was in shock, my mouth hung open, I could feel my blood rushing from my face. I couldn't speak.

"I've been thinking." he said softly, "If you object at all, please say so." All I could do was nod, "We can go to where you've been staying. We'll get all of your things. Things you need, things you want. We'll bring it back here. But, I'm telling you now, its limited to what you bring tomorrow." I nodded again, "Then, if you wish, I know a priest whom I've become well acquainted with. I know, if I ask, he'll marry us on the spot. We can get Madame Giry and Meg as witnesses. Again if you object, please say so."

I could barely process what he was saying. I thought for a minute, "So, get my things?"

"He held both of my hands facing me now.

"Bring it all back here?"

"Yes."

"Then go to the church, get married with Madame Giry and Meg as witnesses. And leave tomorrow for America?"

He took a breath, "Yes."

This is crazy. It really is… and yet, it felt right. I started laughing. Hurt spread through his his eyes. I spoke before it got worse, "Okay."

He smiled as I continued laughing, "Okay?"

"Yes!" I was giddy! I don't know what had come over me. "If I was told yesterday, that I'd be here today, and leaving the country tomorrow. I'd have told them they were crazy." He was laughing now too.

"I love you so much." He said sweetly.

"I love you too." and I leaned into him and he held me almost too tight. I rested my head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady and comforting. The way I feel when I'm with Erik, I never felt when I was with Raoul. I could stay this way forever.

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	5. Chapter 4

SORRY! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you all like it! I am a MAJOR Phangirl so this is my domain. POTO and LND are my current obsessions. Also, Erikstine is bae! Hope you like this chapter! I have to put the next one into the computer and should be up later tonight.

* * *

"Do you really need all of this?" Erik asked walking between my piles of clothes.

"Erik, there are only fifteen dresses, five corsets, twelve pairs of stockings, twenty pairs of shoes and three cloaks." He gave me a blank stare.

"Only? I have two pairs of pants, two jackets, three pairs of shoes, one pair of socks, two suit jackets, five shirts, three ties, and one coat."

"You named more things than I did." It's true, he named off eight and I named five.

"But I have nineteen things, while you my dear have fifty-five." he emphasized the fifty-five.

"So?" I didn't see the issue.

"Fifty. Five. In. Total."

"O.K?"

"I give up." he threw his hands up into the air.

I smiled, "Don't worry love. It's not all coming with us." I patted him on the shoulder. "I'm bringing one of everything except I'm bringing three dresses. See? Thats only seven things of. Fifty. Five." I made fun of him from before.

"Okay, that does make me feel better." he said nodding his head still looking around at everything.

I smiled, "You worry too much." and I went up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well you give me things to worry about." he laughed.

"Clothes are hardly a thing to worry about. You sent for Meg and Madame Giry right?"

"Yes, they should be here soon." He began digging through his drawers and putting items into a bag. I took all of my things and shoved them into the corner. "Do you remember the plan?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I laughed, "It's such a good plan." Like it was on cue, there was a knock on the door. I ran and hid behind one of the curtains Erik had hanging in the room.

Erik's footsteps became quieter as he walked away, then they soon disappeared all together. No more than two minutes went by and I could hear them talking as they got closer.

"So what is this about?" I heard Madame Giry ask.

"It's about tomorrow." Erik said. He sounded timid about it, he made an amazing actor.

"What about it?" the tone in her voice warned him to be careful of what he was going to say next.

"Well… you see…" he trailed off onto a long, pointless explanation about something or other. All the while, I stepped out from behind the curtain careful not to make any noise. Their backs were to me. Meg's blonde hair ran down her back in a waterfall of curls and Madame Giry had her hair in her usual braid that sat on top of her head like a crown.

I stood behind them, back straight, with my hands folded behind me. My smile so big that my cheeks began to hurt. I hadn't seen either of them in two years. I missed them so.

"Oh an another thing." Erik said.

"What?" Madame Giry was clearly irritated at this point.

I couldn't contain it anymore, "I'm coming with you."

Meg turned around, "Christine!" she jumped onto me, giving me the grandest hug. She stood back taking my hands, "Aren't you supposed to be getting married today?"

"I am. Thats why we need you two."

"But you're supposed to be marrying…"

Things have changed, Meg." I cut her off, she nodded, understanding. "We'll talk, just us two later." She nodded but I could see the twinkle in her eye.

"So why are we needed?" Madame Giry asked confused.

"We need witnesses. Who better than the two that have stuck by us through so much?" Erik wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Meg had a smile from ear to ear, and Madame Giry tried to hide her smile but was failing. "Of course we'll do it." Madame Giry was trying so hard to hide her enthusiasm.

"My goodness! Do you have a dress?" Meg asked.

I laughed, I think she was more excited than I was, "Yes, Meg." She sighed.

"So, whats the plan?"

"Meg, you'll help Christine and Madame Giry if you'll assist me?" Erik asked.

"Most definitely. When is this all going to happen?" Madame Giry asked.

"In about an hour." The look on their faces were priceless.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Meg said, "Lets go!"

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, it wasn't up last night, but here it is now! It's SUPER short, but this is how my mind works. It's all the things that are relevant to each other. ENJOY! I was literally laughing writing this. HA!

* * *

"So, I need to know! What happened?" Meg asked me.

"I went to him for closure. And I got it." I said slipping into a powder pink dress. I wouldn't dream of wearing the one I'd gotten to marry Raoul.

"Details Christine, I need details." She began lacing up the back of the dress for me.

"I went to tell him that I was marrying Raoul. And before I could say anything he kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"You sound surprised." I laughed.

"Go on."

"Then he said he read that I was going to marry… you know… and then kept going on about how I'd only gone to him to tell him how I didn't love him and how I'd never be able to love a man like him. And I just collapsed. He struck a nerve. Next thing I know, I tell him that I do love him and we…" I trailed off hoping she'd get the hint.

"You… what?"

Oh Meg, "You know…"

She shook her head, "No I don- CHRISTINE DAAÉ! You didn't! Out of wedlock?" She jumped when she realized what I meant.

"Well…" We were sitting on the couch now. She was in complete shock.

"I can't believe you! You're so innocent!"

"Not anymore." I laughed, as did she.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Now _I_ didn't know where she was going with this.

"How was it?"

"Ohhh…Oh. Well, um. Ha! To be completely honest? It was incredible." I could feel my face turning red.

She smiled, "Really?:

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I can't believe it! You of all people. _My_ best friend." She put her hand over her heart.

I took her other hand in mine, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. We can never go this long without seeing each other again."

"Agreed."

There was a knock on the door. We were in a small room within the church, "Come in." It was Madame Giry.

"You look lovely." she said. I felt myself blush. I never know how to react when someone compliments me.

"Thank you."

She took a breath, "Are you ready?"  
I ran my hands over the skirt of the dress smoothing it, "Yes."

"Alright, lets get this show on the road!" Meg clapped and rubbed her hands together. She lead the way out the door and to the tiny chapel within the church.

"Wait here." Madame Giry instructed and went into the chapel.

I was shaking. Why was I shaking? It's Erik, not any stranger off of the street… Thats a thought.

"Mother told me before that when the music starts you're good to go." Meg said fixing my hair, "Are you nervous? You're shaking."

"Honestly? Yes, I don't know why. But yes."

"Flowers!"

"What?"

"You need flowers!" She ran over to a small table with a bouquet in a race and took the flowers. She must have seen the look on my face, "We'll return them don't worry." She handed them to me and began to fidget with my hair again. Then there was a piano playing.

It wasn't the typical wedding march, but I'd heard it before. I couldn't think of what it was. Then it hit me.

 _"Just like the woman I'm writing it for."_

It was the melody Erik was playing this morning

"Here we go." Meg grinned and opened the doors.

I stopped shaking. All worry was gone. His eyes met mine, and I knew, no matter what life put us through at this point, we'd be alright.

* * *

Meg is so cute, I can't even! Haha! It was her that kept cracking me up. Literally, I was writing this in math the other day and its the MOST BORING CLASS EVER and I was giggling.

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	7. Chapter 6

I"M SO SORRY! It's hell getting the chapters into the computer. Its late and I have to go to bed, but Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow so you'll have the next chapter in the next couple of days. Maybe tomorrow. It's all finished, but again, typing it up sucks. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Juicy stuff is coming so hang tight guys!

* * *

"You look beautiful." Erik said to me after our small ceremony.

"Thank you. You yourself look quite dashing in a tuxedo." I said smiling. He took my hand and kissed it. We were in our own carriage, with Meg and Madame Giry in another one behind us. We did the traditional vows with music Erik composed playing on in the background.

"Are you sure you're happy?" he asked holding my hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. His gaze was cast down.

I cupped his cheek with my other hand, making him look me in the eye, "I've never been happier. You are my life now. I'll follow you anywhere you lead and be beside you one-hundred percent." He smiled and leaned toward me, I met him half-way, kissing him.

He pulled away, "Are you sure?"

I laughed, "You're an idiot." He laughed too.

"We should change." he said.

"You first. You'll be quicker than me and I need your help." he nodded.

He was undressed and dressed in a few minutes. Not bad considering we were in a carriage.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" he asked shoving his once neat tuxedo into a bag and pulling out a dress for me.

"I need you to grab the brown dress."  
"Whats wrong with this one? he held up the other purple dress that I had brought.

"The brown one is more comfortable." He rolled his eyes, "I saw that."

"You were meant to." he said mimicking a small child. But he did as asked, and put the dress on the seat across from us. "Now what?"  
"I need you to undo the back." I turned my back to him, moving my hair out of the way.

"Ah, I did this yesterday." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. He finished unlacing it, "Okay, now what?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"You do understand that we've been beyond this point already right? I wasn't alone yesterday." he said confused.

"Erik, please?" I gave him a look.

He sighed, "Alright, alright." and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you." I slipped out of the pink dress and quickly slipped into the other one. "Okay, can you lace it up?" He touched my shoulder and then patted his way down my back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the ribbon." He said matter of factly.

"You can open your eyes." I said.

With a small chuckle he began to actually lace up my dress. I smiled to myself. This was a side of Erik that I barely knew, but I love the glimpses that I've gotten of it so far.

"Is it tight enough? I don't need anyone looking at _my wife,_ if her dress falls off." he joked.

"Yes, its good." I let go of my hair and leaned back against him. He put his arm across my shoulders and I reseted my head on his chest. I felt his lips on the top of my head.

I could smell the salty sea air, and hear the gull squawking overhead. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I just married my 'Angel of Music' and we're moving to America.

Then Raoul crossed my mind. Did he actually get my note? If he did, how did he react? I hated doing this to him, but I wasn't happy. I hope the best for him.

"Monsieur, Madame, we're here." The coachman called to us from his seat.

Madame. I could get used to that.

Erik handed him the money after he helped me out of the carriage and the coachman was off.

There were boats lined up all along the docks. Madame Giry and Meg met us, "The boat we need to find is called 'Majestic'."

"There it is." I pointed to the third boat down. I was very, very, large. It was bigger than the Opera House when it was fully constructed.

"We need to find Jeremiah. He knows what is going on and will help us onto the boat." Madame Giry, said, "He said he'd be wearing green hat with a purple scarf."

"Interesting fashion sense." Meg laughed. "We began walking and she looped her arm through mine. Madame Giry lead the way, with Meg and I behind her with Erik behind us.

The man, Jeremiah, wasn't hard to spot considering there was hardly anyone on the dock. Also, he was the only one in a bright green hat. We walked up to him.

"Monsieur?" Madame Giry asked.

"Giry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me." he said walking away. We followed as told. At this point Meg had let go of me. I could see Erik was worried about something.

I took his hand, "Are you alright?"

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." he said with his eyes trained on our guide.

"How would it?" I asked.

"Because, if we get caught, we could be thrown in jail." He said, his voice just above a whisper, and shaky.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright."

"How are you so sure?" I hated seeing him this way.

"Because, if you didn't have the slightest bit of faith in this, you wouldn't be going through with it." I looked up at him and he returned my gaze. A twinge in his lip was a clear sign that he wasn't able to deny that I was right. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

We followed our guide onto the boat and down a series of hallways. Then we finally stopped at a door. "There aren't many sleeping quarters on this boat considering its for shipping supplies. But I managed this one. Its very small, but should be alright for the four of you. Didn't you say three?"

"I did, but plans change." Madame Giry answered.

Jeremiah, as we knew him, nodded, "Here's the key, and that'll be 60 francs." Erik let go of my hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out he 60 francs, and handing it to the man. "Thank you." he folded up the money and put it into his own pocket. He shook Erik's hand, "Best of luck to you all."

"Thank you."

And then he left. Erik unlocked and pushed open the door. It was a very small room with two twin sized beds.

"This is going to be a long trip." Madame Giry said looking around. Meg and I exchanged glances and Erik took my hand. Boy, was she right.

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	8. Chapter 7

I have the next chapter done too. But I don't think I'll have it up tonight. I'm exhausted and it midnight so... yeah. I hope you like it. God, I'm tired.

* * *

Two weeks went by like two years. It could have been worse if we weren't all old friends. Every night, poor Erik, I slept right on top of him. He didn't care, he said it gave him an excuse to hold me. Mag and Madame Giry were squished side by side. I made a note that when Erik and I got a home, that we'll have a king sized bed.

We stepped onto the dock and my knees buckled. Erik saw it coming and caught me, "Looks like you need to find your land legs." he chuckled.

I regained my composure, "You're right. My goodness, this is strange."

"What is that amazing smell?" Meg asked. She was right, something smelt delicious!

"Its the hot dog stand over there, young lady." A man wearing a top hat and bow tie answered her. "Its right over there." He pointed under a large sign that had 'CONEY ISLAND' painted on it in red letters.

"Thank you, Monsieur." The man tipped his hat at us and walked away. Turning to me, "Whats a hot dog?" I shrugged. If you ask me, it sounded horrible.

"Its some type of pork." Madame Giry answered.

"Food." Meg said longingly.

Food sounded really good right now, we'd hardly eaten on the boat. Come to think of it, a hot dog didn't sound too bad anymore. I didn't say anything though. We had almost no money and what we did have was French money. And if Erik knew I was hungry he wouldn't let it go that I needed to eat.

"Okay, now we must find a woman in a red and orange dress." Madame Giry told us.

"Red and orange?" I asked.

"Its her dress that she said she'd wear." Madame Giry shot back, obviously fed up with all of us at this point. I didn't take it personally, I knew how she felt. I'd give almost anything right about now to have a day to myself.

"Oh my God." I heard Erik say.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes were fixed on something and he had his mouth open in what seemed to be shock. He pointed to where he was looking.

"Oh my God." I repeated. There she was, decked out in bright red and orange. This woman had no shame to be seen in public in this dress. Shaped like a teapot, this dress was covered in streamers and tule. The dress itself was red with orange accents. To pull it all together, she wore a matching hat.

"Oh boy." Madame Giry muttered, "Please Lord, let her have her head." with that, she lead the way over to our already proving to be interesting meeting.

Before Madame Giry could say anything the woman burst into a hyper mess. "You must be the people I'm waitin' for! I know 'cause no one dares to approach me in this dress." She laughed.

Partially because we were being polite and partially from being overtired, we laughed too. "Yes." Madame Giry said.

"Well, lets go!" and she spun around and I swear she was walking as fast as she possibly could. The only good thing was that her dress cleared the crowd and made a path for us to get through.

She lead us out of the crowd and away from the main attractions of the island and down street, after street, after street. I held onto Erik's hand the whole time.

"If you look ova' thea' you can see Manhattan." the woman said without slowing down.

I looked over. It was so different from Paris. I miss it already. The memories, the Opera Populaire, the house I grew up in… and father. I missed him all the time, but now I feel so disconnected from him. Tears stung my eyes and I looked down as we continued on.

I heard Erik's voice just above a whisper in my ear. "Darling? Are you alright?" I only nodded still looking down. "I know it's hard, but you'll have a life you've never imagined. I'll be damned if you don't have a perfect life."

He cared for me so much. Even after all of the emotional turmoil he's been through. That I've put him through. He was so caring.

I let go of his hand and took his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. It was awkward at the speed that we were walking, so I only held his arm. He quickly kissed the top of my head.

We walked for a few more blocks until we came to a three story building. "Third floor is off limits 'cause I have another tenant. Unless she says you can go in. I don't care. But the other two floors are for you four. Didn't you say three? Eh, I don't care. But here ya go, here's the keys. Nothing illegal is all I ask." This woman was very colorful, and not only because of her wardrobe. "I live across the street. My name is Mrs. Everett by the way. If you need anything let know."

"Thank you so much." Madame Giry spoke for all of us.

"Now, given your situation, from what you've told me, I won't expect the first three months rent. Alright, I'll leave you alone to settle over who gets what floor." She nodded and walked away.

"Wow." Meg said.

"She's… nice." I added.

"Very bright." Erik smirked.

"Meg and I will take the second floor. Erik, Christine, you take the first." Madame Giry jumped right into business.

"Alright Erik said.

"They should be fully furnished. I remember she previously said there were queen sized beds."

"Oh thank God!" Meg bursted, "I'm going to sleep for ages!"

"Sleep for today, tomorrow you find work." Madame Giry told her. Meg pouted.

"Well, lets do this." Erik said taking my hand and walking up the steps. We entered the entry way. To the left were stairs, and to the right a door.

"We will see you two tomorrow." Madame Giry said starting up the stairs with Meg following.

"Good-bye." I said.

Erik put the key in the door, unlocked and opened it. I went to step inside. "Wait!" Erik pulled me back.

"What!?" I thought there was something the matter. But before I knew it, Erik had me in his arms.

"Its tradition that the groom carries the bride over the threshold." he smiled that smile.

I threw my head back laughing as he stepped through the door. He kissed me and slowly put me down. Things were looking up already.

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	9. Chapter 8

This is a filler chapter. There I said it! But it'll lead into the next chapter, which I believe you'll all like very much. Now, I don't know when the next chapter will be up... I'm on break for Thanksgiving and I write at school where no one will neg me for writing. But it is currently in progress, I swear.

* * *

We all settled in very well. Erik got a job at the side show in coney, as did Meg. Madame Giry as one of the dance advisors. I got a job as a maid down the road with an older couple. They were very sweet and paid me well. In two and a half months, Erik and I had saved almost thirty dollars, not including what we'd spent on necessities.

This place had grown on me. The people were so kind and fun loving. Everyone that I would pass on street would say hello.

Monsieur and Madame Jones, the couple I worked for were especially sweet. They'd make a list of things for me to do and if there wasn't enough time to get it all done, they asked that it'd get done the next day.

"Christine, dear, did the mail come in yet?" Madame Jones asked me still looking down at the book in her hands.

"Not yet, Madame." I said continuing to dust the mantle.

She put her book down, "Come and sit with me." she said.

I stopped to look at her, "But, I haven't finished dusting."

"Oh, it's alright. I want to talk to you. I don't know you as well as I'd like to. Come sit." she waved me over. I put my duster down on the mantle, and did as asked.

"Now, I know your name, age, that you're married and where you are from. I can not get over your accent. I adore it so!" she said.

I smiled, "Merci."

"So, tell me more!" she was so enthusiastic.

I laughed, "What would you like to know?"

"How long have you been married?"

"Three months." I smiled thinking of Erik.

"You've been working here for two and a half months." she said shocked.

"Yes, that's how long we've been here for. The other half comes from the boat trip to here from Paris."

"You got married the day that you left?"

I nodded.

She lowered her voice, "Are you on the run?"

"Oh goodness no, we were just looking for a better life."

She put her hand over her heart, "You can't score me like that. I'm an old woman." I laughed and she smiled. "Are you two planning on having any little ones?"

I was taken off guard by her question, "We… we haven't talked about it."

"You should have children." she waged her finger at me. "You're gorgeous and no doubt your husband is quite a catch. You'd have beautiful children."

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. Children? I'd always imagined it one day, having a family to care for. But now wouldn't be a good time. Erik and I are still trying to get on our feet, trying to support ourselves, never mind another life.

"I've made you upset." she said.

I looked at her, "No, you've just got me thinking thats all."

"Let us change the subject." she suggested. I nodded in agreement. "What does your husband do?"

She hardly changed the subject but alright, "He works with a sideshow on Coney."

"What does he do in the show?" She waited for an answer. She hadn't met Erik, and he'd be upset if I told her that he was one of the freaks because of his deformity. But on the other hand I didn't want to lie to her.

"He's an entertainer." It was true. Sadly, he was there for people's entertainment.

"Thats nice." she nodded, "What is your maiden name?"

She jumped from question to question, but this one made me smile, "Daaé." I was proud of my maiden name.

"Daaé?"

"Yes."

"That sounds familiar. Hold on. George!" she called for Monsieur Jones who was in the other room.

"What is it Georgette?" I love how they had similar names. He walked into the room and sat in his chair.

"Christine says her maiden name is Daaé. Why is it so familiar?"

He puffed on his pipe, "Its the name of that violinist that we saw in Paris years ago. You were obsessed with him." Monsieur Jones rolled his eyes causing me to giggle.

"Oh yes! Thats right! He was so handsome!" she laughed. "Are you related to him by any chance?" she asked me.

"Of course not Georgette." Monsieur Jones said before I could say anything.

I looked at him, "Actually, I am related to him?"

Madame Jones gasped, "You are? How?"

"He's my father." I said with a beaming smile on my face.

She turned all shades of red, "My goodness and I made a fool of myself. Forgive me, please."

"It's forgotten." I waved my hand.

"He's really your father?" Monsieur asked.

"Indeed. I'm his only child." And I was proud of it.

"Small world isn't it? How is he?" Madame Jones asked being polite.

My smile fell, "He passed away when I was seven from scarlet fever."

"Oh, my poor dear. I'm so sorry I asked."she put her hand on my knee.

"It's alright, there's no way you could have known."

"What about your mother?" Monsieur Jones asked.

I looked at him, "I never knew her. She died during childbirth." I looked down at my hands.

"Poor child. We're horrible for asking." Madame Jones looked close to tears.

I was almost there myself, "No you're not. It's alright really."

"Do you play the violin as well?" Monsieur Jones asked.

"I know a few basic songs. But not much." God please don't ask if I sing.

"Do you sing as well?" he asked.

"I really should continue with my dusting." I stood up and began walking over to the mantle, grabbing my duster.

Madame Jones clapped her hands, "Oh, please sing for us."

"Oh no, I can't." I really didn't want to do this right now.

"Oh please! Are you a soprano?" she asked.

I sighed, "I am."

"We saw a young lady about three years ago sing a beautiful aria. She was the lead in a production of 'Hannibal' in Paris. Could you sing that for us? If you know it. It was called 'Think of Me' I believe."

"Wait, was it at the Opera Popular that you saw 'Hannibal'?"

"Yes! How'd you know?" For being elderly, this woman had some spunk.

"Because I was that girl. I filled in for Carlotta Guidicelli."

"Yes! Oh my goodness! But what happened? You had a good thing going form what I could tell."

"The Opera House burned down." Her expression went from excited to devastated in a second.

"Good lord. Such tragedy in your life and you're only twenty years old." Monsieur Jones spoke up after being quiet for a bit.

"Everything is alright now. And I've had a pretty good life despite what I've been through. At this point I wouldn't change a thing." I thought of Erik.

"You're an incredible person. It's so rare these days to find someone so respectful and positive that is so young."

"Thank you, I'm flattered." I blushed a bit.

"On that note will you sing for us?" Madame Jones asked with a hopeful look on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Of course. You said 'Think of Me'. Yes?"

"Yes!"

I stage curtsied, "Your wish. Is my command."

* * *

Thoughts? Please, feedback is welcomed!


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, I got wi-fi again. We had to unplug it, but we're good now. So... here you go. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Oh, darling! It felt absolutely incredible to sing again!" I burst when Erik asked me how my day was when he got home.

"That's wonderful sweetheart." he wrapped me in a hug.

"I mean it was very informal and you're going to kill me, because I didn't warm up. But I didn't strain, I promise,"

"Christine, you could injure your voice that way. From now on no matter what you have to warm up." He said sternly.

"Yes, sir. How was your day?" I asked him.

He made an annoyed sound, "I hate these people so much." he said putting his hand on his forehead, "They give me a headache."

"I'm sorry love." I rubbed his arm. "It'll turn up, I'm sure. Just in these past couple of months they've raised your salary and moved you to a bigger section of the the show."

"That's true."

"It'll turn up." I kissed his cheek, "You'll see."

"I hope so." He stepped back from me and looked me up and down, "You look different. I can't put my finger on it, but you do."

"Not in a bad way, I hope." I pouted.

"No, just different."

"But it's funny that you say that. I've felt different."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been tired. Not much, but as if I have no energy."

"Thats strange." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know, and I've noticed too, my dresses have been snug. It's quite unusual."

"You haven't been eating without me have you?" he laughed.

"No I haven't. I'm not fat Erik Destler."

"I'm not saying that you are darling. It was just a joke."

"Well, it's not funny." I crossed my arms. He came close to me again and wrapped his arms around my head, squishing my face to his chest. I uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around his torso. "I just don't know what it could be. And, I've felt queasy too. I must have a stomach bug or something."  
"Probably." he agreed.

"Oh." I said stepping back from him, "Madame and Monsieur Jones want to meet you."

"They do?" He sounded surprised.

I nodded, "Yes. So, we're having dinner with them tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is my day off."

"Precisely." I went into the bedroom.

He followed me, "But tomorrow I wanted it to be just me and you."

"It will be when we get home." I began to take off my dress to put on my nightgown when I felt his hands on either of my arms.

"But, I wanted to be with you." he kissed my shoulder, "Alone." he kissed where my neck and shoulder meet. "All night." He kissed my neck, sending goosebumps down my whole body. He noticed and gave a low chuckle.

"Erik."

"Yes my love?" he kissed my neck again.

I spun around and put my hands on his chest. My dress fell to the ground, "Erik, please." He kissed me full on the lips, "Erik. I want to. I do. But…"

"So lets." he had a devilish smile on his face.

I couldn't anymore. I ducked around him and ran into the bathroom, blaming the door. I had just made it before I saw everything I'd eaten in the last 24 hours in the bowl.

"All you had to say was no." he was right outside the door.

I sat with my hand on my forehead, "No, remember how I'd said I haven't felt well?"

"Honey, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have…"

Here we go again. He came over, holding my hair out of my face, and rubbed my back.

When I was sure it was over, Erik refused to let me walk myself to bed. He picked me up and sat me on the bed and went to get my nightgown. I rubbed my temples, "I have the worst headache now."

"I'm not surprised." He said helping me into my nightgown. I could have done it myself but I didn't feel like putting up the argument. "Lay down."

I smiled, "Yes sir." I did too, and he covered me with the blankets. He went to change returning in his boxers and a nightshirt. He got into bed and I turned over to face him. He'd taken off his mask as he always did for bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked tucking hair behind my ear.

"Better than before. Perfectly fine actually." It was weird. He laughed, "What?"

"Who knew such a tiny thing like you could hold all of that?" he laughed harder and I shoved his shoulder, "I'm only joking." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

We stayed this way and I fell asleep to him humming. I said the word in my head.

 _Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime._

 _Say the word and I will follow you._

 _Share each day with me._

 _Each night._

 _Each morning._

* * *

Erik such a kidder huh? Poor Christine. I wonder what she's got? Comment what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 10

**HERE YOU GO LOVELIES!**

* * *

I woke up facing the opposite direction I fell asleep in. Erik was still holding onto me. I shifted slightly to look at the clock. It was 7. I put my head back down on the pillow. I had to be at work at 8:30.

"Good morning." Erik said groggily.

I turned over to face him, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

I shrugged with the shoulder that wasn't on the bed, "No worse than any other day."

He laughed, "That's good I suppose." he pulled me close and I closed my eyes. I could hear him breathing, it was steady and soothing.

Then all of a sudden, as if I'd been hit by something, I pulled myself out of bed and had a repeat of the night before. Erik came in and held my hair again.

"Maybe you should stay home."

"No, I'm fine now." I took a breath and sat back. "This is freaky."

"Christine, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He helped me onto my feet. "I'm going to get dressed." I brushed it off immediately. I didn't want him to worry. I went back into the bedroom and into a drawer to get a uniform. I changed and looked at the clock again. 7:20. I sighed, "Breakfast?"

"What about it?" Erik leaned against the bathroom frame buttoning his shirt.

I laughed, "what do you want?"

He smiled, "Ohhh. Um… Pancakes.?"

"Of course." I finished tying on my apron for work and left the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed my other apron and put it on so I wouldn't get my uniform dirty. I started on making pancakes. Erik walked in a little bit after. He was dressed up for a day off. "You look spiffy."

"I'm going to go into town." He said sitting down at the table. "Coffee?"

"Yup." I went to grab the pot.

"No, I'll get it." he stood up and grabbed it. "Do you want a cup?" he asked as he poured a cup for himself. I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Right. Stupid question." he chuckled and poured me a cup as well. I laughed to myself, he put the pot back, came over and hugged me from behind, "You're so cute when you cook."

"You're cute when you're complimenting me." I flipped a pancake.

"Really?" he kissed my cheek.

"Mhmm." I turned my head and kissed his cheek. We were so stuck in the 'honeymoon phase'.

"Well, in that case. You're so pretty." he rested his chin on my shoulder, "And sweet, and cute, and your hair smells like roses and I wanna be just like you when I grow up." I laughed out loud because of the little girl voice he said it in.

"Can you get me a plate, please?" I asked still laughing.

"Oui, Madame Destler." He let go of me and went to go grab a plate.

"Oh? I like that!"

"Well, thats good, because you're stuck with it forever."

I smiled, "Fine by me." I put what was in the pan on the plate and glanced at the clock, 7:45. I put the plate on the table and grabbed the syrup from another cupboard. I turned around to find that Erik had already eaten two pancakes and was almost done with his third. "My God, did you chew?"

"Of course not." He said and shoved another piece into his mouth.

Shaking my head, I sat down across from him, placing the syrup on the table. I watched him as he ate another three pancakes.

"You're not going to eat?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm still a bit uneasy from earlier."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home?"

"If I could handle two weeks in a small room, on a boat, with you, Meg, and Madame Giry, I think I am capable of handling a little dizziness." Oh no, I rubbed my eyebrow, _why would I say that?_

"Christine, you didn't say anything about being dizzy." He put his fork down.

"I didn't say anything because its not a big deal." I stood up, coffee mug in hand.

"Christine."

"Erik."

"Christine Elizabeth Daaé Destler."

" _Don't_ use my full name." I faced him and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not a child. I'm going to work, and that is the end of it." I'd never raised my voice to him before. I lowered my gaze and spoke softly, "Erik I-"

"No, I started it. I just don't want you to work if you're not feeling well."

"If I wasn't able, I wouldn't say I was. I understand where you're coming from but I know how far to push myself."

"I know." he said still sitting in his chair.

I turned and put my mug in the basin. I looked at the clock, 8:15. "I should go." I went to grab my hat from the bedroom. Erik came in behind me and took his mask off of the night stand and put it on. I had just finished pinning on my hat, and he walked up behind me. He looked at me in the mirror, "You're so beautiful." I shouldn't have, but I melted. I turned and hugged him. "Let's forget that."

"Agreed." I went up on my toes and kissed him. He bent down a bit so I didn't have to strain. I pulled away, "Dinner is at 5 o'clock. Be ready."

"Why so early?"

"They're older darling."

He nodded, "Ah-ha."

"I really do have to go." I said looking at the clock.

"Alright, I'll see you later." he kissed me quickly again.

I walked through the house and through the front door. I stopped and took a deep breath of the fresh air. I walked on, "Bye Christine!" I turned and saw Meg in her window. I waved and continued on my way.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Its super short, I know. But fun is to come soon!** **Comment your thoughts please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I listened to "Hamilton" the whole time I typed this into my computer. I hope you like it. Leave a review to tell me what you think guys! or I'll erase myself from the narrative. Oh yeah, I went there.**

* * *

The day went as usual. I cleaned up while Madame and Monsieur Jones read or listened to music. When I got home Erik was reading the paper.

"How was your day?" he asked putting down his paper.

"Fine." I said taking off my hat.

"How are you feeling?"

I gave him a look, "Fine. How was the town?" I asked sitting across from him at the table.

"I was only there for maybe two minutes."

"Why?"

"People kept recognizing me from work."

"Oh, darling." I put my hand on his.

"It's so aggravating. I can't go anywhere without being known for what I do." He had so much frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said standing up, "I know what'll help."

"What?" he said looking at me suspiciously.

I smiled, "Stand up." he did, still confused. I hugged him. My head rested on his chest and I could hear his heart beating.

"This does help." he hugged me tight.

"Wait." I let go of him and stood up on the chair by us, "For once, I'm taller that you."

"Hmm… I don't like it." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, I may buy some stilts." he laughed. I bent down and kissed the non-covered side of his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." he stretched up to kiss my lips. "You go through this every time I kiss you?"

I threw my head back laughing, "Yup, see it isn't easy being the shorter one."

"I'll buy you a step stool so we can be face to face."

"Thats not a bad idea." we laughed. "I have to go get ready." he picked me up and placed me on the floor, "Thank you."

"Is what I'm wearing alright with you?" he spread his arms so I could get a good look at what he was wearing which was a normal black suit.

"Change your shirt and put on your dinner jacket." he groaned as I was walking away. I shrugged, "You asked."

I went into the bedroom, and went to the closet. I took out a lilac dress that I had brought from Paris. It was simple but fancy enough for dinner.

After Erik and I were both ready, it was 4:30. Perfect. We left the house and down the street to the Jones'.

We stopped at the front door. Erik reached for the bell, "Wait." I stopped him.

He froze, "What?"

"Look at me." he did. I fixed his collar and tie. "Erik, remember these are my employers."

"I know."

"So, please… how do I want to put this? Keep your head."

"What's that supposed to mean? I've been better."

"Yes, but you don't talk much at work and you only regularly speak to Madame Giry, Meg, or myself. And we all know how you can lose your temper."

"That isn't true."

I continued fixing his tie, "Two words: Punjab Lasso."

"Okay, okay, I'll think before I speak."

"Thank you." I patted the spot on his tie that I'd been fiddling with.

"Am I okay to ring the bell now?" He looked at me sideways with his arm extended to reach the bell.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes." and he did with a smirk.

Monsieur Jones opened the door, "Christine! Long time no see, eh?"

"Yes, two hours is just too long." I laughed. "This is my husband, Erik."

"Pleasure! Please, please! Come in." We did, "May I take your shoal?"

"Yes, please." I took off my cream colored shoal and handed it to him.

"Go right ahead into the living room. One of us will be right there." he turned and went to bring my shoal somewhere and Erik and I went through the parlor and to the living room. We sat side by side on the sofa.

Monsieur Jones came in, "Now, Monsieur? Destler. Did I say that right?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded, "Oui, very good."

He grinned and turned back to Erik, "Very nice to meet you finally. Your wife is quite a woman."

Erik shook his hand, "I think so." he smiled as well.

"I thought I heard voices." Madame Jones came in, "George, you didn't tell me they were here."

"They just got here." he defended himself.

"Still."

"Well, they're here."

"Oh shush."

"Madame Jones." Erik had stood up when she entered the room. He took her hand and kissed the back of it formally.

"My goodness, you're quite a gentleman. Hello."

I could see that they were looking at Erik's mask. But they weren't going to ask about it.

"Please, sit, sit, sit." she fanned her hands.

Erik sat back down next to me and took my hand.

"So we finally meet the famous husband." Madame Jones said.

"Oh? I'm famous?" Erik looked at me.

"To us you are. We've heard quite a bit about you." she answered.

"You have." he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, we hear you're a musical genius." Monsieur Jones piped up.

Erik laughed, "I wouldn't say that."

"Maybe you could do us the honor of playing something?" Madame Jones asked using her persuasive ways.

"Oh I don't know." he said doubting himself.

"Please darling?" I hadn't heard him play in ages.

"Well, if my Angel demands." he smiled and agreed.

"How exciting! The piano is in here." Monsieur Jones stood an dead us into what I call the piano room because of the piano that lived there.

Erik sat at the piano and the rest of us sat in the chairs around the room. "what would you like to hear?"

"Whatever you want to play." Madame Jones said.

He thought for a minute, the started playing. It was what was played at our small wedding.

He played the whole thing, "That was beautiful." Madame Jones said when he was done.

"My aim was for it to match what inspired it." He smiled and looked at me.

I felt my face go hot, not only because Erik had indirectly called me beautiful but it was really warm in the room.

"Christine? Are you alright?" Madame Jones asked.

"Yes." I said reaching up to touch my cheek, "Its just a tad warm in here."

"I can open a window." she said.

"Please?"

"I'll do it." Monsieur Jones said and he opened one of the windows.

"Thank you."

He sat back down and nodded, "So, You wrote that?" he asked Erik.

"Yes."

"Christine, you didn't exaggerate when you said genius."

I smiled at him to be polite, pulling the actress in me back out, but I didn't feel well at all.

"Dinner is ready." Coleen the night maid said.

"Thank you, Coleen." and she gave a small curtsy and left.

"May I have the honor of escorting my hostess to dinner?" Erik gave Madame Jones his arm.

"You may." She smiled as she stood and took his arm.

"Christine, I hope you don't mind having an old man for an escort." Monsieur Jones said to me.

Still uneasy, I smiled, "I'd rather take you as an escort." he smiled. I stood up and instantly felt the impact of it. I gave no sign of it though. We began to walk into the dining room. I became very uneasy and caught myself on the piano.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a tad flushed." Monsieur Jones was concerned.

"I'm fine. Just… lost my footing." I lied.

He gave me a look asking if I was sure. I nodded to measure him. We walk a few more steps and next thing I know, my knees buckle and I'm on the ground.

"Christine! CHRISTINE!" I can hear Erik calling me but I can't respond. That the last thing I remember."

* * *

 **Dear lord. TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK! If not, I'm telling your wife... (Ham reference)**


	13. Chapter 12

**It's short, I'm saying that from the get-go. This one IS short. But I have a couple of long ones coming up so** **don't you fret Monsieur Marius.**

* * *

I woke up with something cold and wet on my forehead. I groaned.

"Christine?"

"Erik?" my voice sounded so groggy I hardly recognized myself.

"Oh thank God." there was relief in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked slowly sitting up on the sofa.

"You fainted. Here. Drink." Madame Jones handed me a cup of water.

I took a sip. "Good Lord, don't ever do that again." Erik said.

"Well, I didn't choose to do it. I just don't know why it happened." I was still a little uneasy.

"Did you eat today?" Madame Jones asked.

"Well…"

"Christine?" Erik said.

"No." I looked at the floor knowing I was going to be drilled for that.

"Well, no wonder. You can't go all day without eating." Monsieur Jones said.

"I've done it before."

"I told you, you should have stayed home because you weren't feeling well." Erik said.

"Don't scold me, I'm not a child." I was really getting sick of it.

I saw Monsieur and Madame Jones exchange a look. Madame Jones spoke up, "Have you noticed anything else that is unusual?"

"No."

"She's been physically sick." Erik said.

"Erik." I hated that he spoke for me on this.

"Christine, when was your last… You know…" Madame Jones asked.

I did know what she meant. I thought. I couldn't remember. "I don't… I don't know."

"Forgive me for asking, but have you two…?" poor woman didn't want to ask but she knew she had to.

"Not for a while." I answered.

"Again, forgive me, but how long ago?" she asked.

"Two and a-"

I cut Erik off, "You're not saying what I think you are?"

"But I am." she nodded.

"No." I said. Once, we only did that once.

"What?" Erik asked. He was completely lost.

"Congratulations." Monsieur Jones said.

"For what?" Erik asked again.

"Erik." I said taking his hand. He looked at me, "Think."

He sat for a minute. I could see the wheels in his head turning. Then it clicked, his eyes widened. "Oh my God." he looked at me and a smile spread over his face going from ear to ear. "Oh my God."

"Oh! This is wonderful!" Madame Jones exclaimed.

"This is cause for celebration! But lets eat first." Monsieur Jones said and they laughed. "We'll leave you alone, just come in when you're ready." and they left the room.

I stared at the fireplace. What just happened?

"Christine, can you believe this?" Erik was beaming.

"I… I don't know." I really didn't.

"What's the matter?" his face fell.

"I don't know." I felt numb.

I'll help you. Christine, this is amazing. Half of me, and half of you, came together and it's creating something incredible." Its started to hit me, "It's creating a new that that only we could create together." I began to cry and he wiped away the tears.

"We're having a baby." I smiled and laughed.

"We are." Erik began to laugh too. He was sitting on the floor next to the sofa I was on. I got down next to him and we were both blubbering fools. He held me tight.

We pulled away and looked at each other, still crying and laughing at the same time. I put my hands on either side of his face, wiping away the tears with my thumb on his left side. "We're having a baby." I said again, and he nodded. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it because it's true." he said kissing my forehead. "Come on, you need to eat." He stood up and held out his hand to help me. We went into the dining room arm-in-arm soon to be parents.

* * *

 **AWW! Okay, now, someone thought she was losing the baby. I'm not that mean... Maybe. I don't know. You'll just have to stay tuned. I hope you liked it though! Please guys, reviews are** LOVED **! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see I have an email when my phone goes off and it's from you guys!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Again, its short. BUT there will be longer ones. I swear. And I find that I write these too VERY sappy. Haha. Also, I used Google Translate, so if its wrong. Let me know (I don't speak French guys.) I hope you like it!**

* * *

We all ate dinner and had the best time. When it was time for us to leave, Madame Jones told me to take the next day for myself. I thanked them both, then we left.

When we got home, I took off my hat and Erik took off his coat, and hung them on the coat rack by the door. We turned and looked at each other. Then, simultaneously, we began to laugh and dance and cup around like fools. We couldn't believe it!

There was a loud knock on the door. I answered it and Madame Giry with a yawning Meg behind looked anything but happy. "Have you two gone mad? Do you know what time it is?"

I had a beaming smile on my face, "We're sorry." Erik laughed behind me.

Madame Giry was furious, "Its hardly a laughing matter."

I tried to suppress my giggle, "We really are sorry."

"What is wrong with you both?" she was still burning with anger.

Erik and I looked at each other, "You wouldn't believe us." he spoke up.

"Oh, for the love of God tell us so I can go back to bed. Not all of us had the day off today." Meg was clearly irritated.

I looked at Erik, "Do you want to say it?" he asked me.

I looked back to the Giry's. "I'm pregnant." Madame Giry's stern expression fell away and a shocked one replaced it.

"What?" Meg asked, sporting the same expression as her mother.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"Really?" Meg asked.

"Really." I nodded, smiled.

Meg pushed past Madame Giry and hugged me. "Oh my God! This is incredible! Congratulations!" She let go of me and hugged Erik. She stepped back, "How far along?"

"Two and a half months." I answered.

"Oh my God." Meg covered her mouth and was bouncing up and down, "I'm going to be an auntie!" She was just as happy as we were.

Madame Giry hadn't moved or said anything. I looked at her and there were tears in her eyes. She smiled, "To think, little Christine isn't little anymore. You as well Erik." she wiped the tears that had fallen, "This is unbelievable. The usually stern Madame Giry was gone, and the state she was in then was a rare occurrence. She came to me and gave me a long hug, then pulled away and kissed my cheek. She did the same to Erik, "Come Meg, lets leave them alone." and she waved her on.

Meg stopped at me, taking bot of my hand. Looking into my eyes, "I am _so_ happy for you." She looked over at Erik, "Both of you." She hugged me again, then followed Madame Giry upstairs singing _'I'm going to be an auntie'_ the whole way up the stairs.

I closed the door and leaned against it, "I think we broke Giry." Erik laughed and came over to me. He took my hands, "There are no words in the French or English language that could describe how happy I am." He leaned his forehead on mine.

I closed my eyes, "I can't believe it." I said, "We're starting a family." I laughed, tears stinging my eyes again.

He let go of one of my hands and tilted my head up by my chin. "We're already a family, we're just expanding it." I smiled and he met my smile with his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed against him, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I was in Heaven. There was no way this was real. This was my Angel of Music, my husband, and I was carrying his child. The feelings that I had were absolutely unbearable. We broke the kiss and looked at each other.

He was so handsome. Others saw him as a monster or some heartless being with no possible way to love another person. But it made him, him. He was so determined to prove himself that it came across in a negative way. But this was a man capable of anything. Especially knowing his way into a woman's heart. I reached up and took off his mask. That was the first time I'd done so without him getting angry, "That's better." I loved him so much.

He moved some hair out of my face, "You're so beautiful." He said.

"As are you." I smiled.

"I beg to differ." He said back.

"Now darling, this is a happy time. Let's not argue."

"You're right, we'll save that for another time."

"No need. I'll win." I smiled.

"Not this time."

"Oui Monsieur."

"Non Madame."

"Erik."

"Christine."

"Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi."

I went up on my tippy toes to kiss him again, "Lets go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Agreed."

We went into the bedroom and changed. We got into bed and we held each other tight. Despite a couple of events from today, it was so far, the best day of my life.

* * *

 **Broke Madame Giry indeed they did. Haha! I was talking to my friend today about how I want this story to go and WOW you're in for a rollercoaster.**

 **And YAY** **reviews! I have also had some suggestions on baby names... I'm sorry to say I've picked names out already... But I like Rose for the middle name so I WILL use that at some point ( Sonia lol) Keep the Reviews coming guys!**


	15. ATTENTION

Sorry all, I will not be continuing this story any time soon. I may in the future, but for now, I have another piece I'd like to work on, I'm very sorry. But, for those of you dying to know. Christine and Erik DO have a baby and name him Gustave after Christine's father. Nothing big, I followed the story line of LND. But what I have planned for the rest of the story will be put on hold for right now. I'm truly, very sorry.


End file.
